La historia del ángel de la medicina
by Pesadillasonriente
Summary: Mientras Alfyn ayuda a Zeph con su trabajo, Therion se queda a cuidar de Nina.


_"Hace mucho tiempo atrás, un niño fue abandonado a su suerte en un pueblo lleno de miseria. Las personas de aquel lugar solo lo miraban con repugnancia mientras dejaban que muriera de hambre en el frío suelo, el pequeño no entendía cómo la gente podía ser tan cruel. Con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, se levantó y tomó una hogaza de pan de un distraído panadero, y la ocultó bajo el manto que le abrigaba, se alejó lo que más pudo y comió por primera vez en días. La gente del pueblo no ayudaría a un muchacho muerto de hambre, por lo que decidió valerse por sí mismo. Sus ojos vacíos solo podían mirarlos con gran odio._

_Muchas veces fue pillado en el acto, recibiendo golpes e insultos. Hubo muchas veces en las que estuvo a punto de morir solo por conseguir algún alimento. Así vivió gran parte de su vida._

_Cuando ya era un adolescente fue encerrado en la cárcel por robar unas joyas, allí en ese lugar conoció a una persona admirable a sus ojos, una persona que vio algo más que un sucio ladrón, quien le dio confianza y su amistad. Aquel muchacho se sintió querido por primera vez, le entregó su confianza y corazón a aquel hombre._

_Pero la vida es cruel…_

_Aquel hombre en que confío, solo lo utilizo para sus propósitos, cuándo ya no le sirvió, lo abandonó y lanzó por un acantilado esperando que muriera, el muchacho lleno de dolor también lo deseó._

_Para su mala suerte sobrevivió._

_Su corazón se marchito, así como su confianza con la gente. Sus ojos se volvieron aún más vacíos, era igual a un cadáver andante. Un ser frío sin sentimientos._

_Un día, recorriendo uno de los pueblos en busca de un tesoro, se encontró con un joven casi de su misma edad, era desaliñado y parecía un tonto. El joven ladrón pensó que sería ideal para robar y se acercó a él. Jamás imaginó lo que vería al acercarse a él. Aquel joven desaliñado, se percató de sus intenciones, lo miró directo a los ojos y sonrió. Aquella sonrisa lo hacía brillar con una gran intensidad, ni el sol ni las estrellas se comparaban con su resplandor. El ladrón quedó sorprendido. Algo en su interior latió. Asustado se alejó de aquel hombre, escondiéndose entre unos callejones, estaba agitado, ¿que era esa sensación que acababa de sentir?. Agarró su pecho y se encogió en aquel lugar, esperando a que aquella sensación se fuera._

_Recorrió el pueblo una vez más, se sintió aliviado de no ver a aquel hombre otra vez._

_Al salir del pueblo sintió el miedo recorrer su espalda, allí estaba aquel hombre, esperando por alguien._

_Intentó pasar desapercibido, cambiando la dirección de su camino, pero la suerte no estaba a su favor, sin querer pateó una pequeña roca que se estrelló con otra más grande, provocando un ruido sordo. Escucho una voz acercarse a él, tragó duro. Aquel horrible hombre sonriente estaba detrás de él._

_Intentó huir, pero aquel hombre lo detuvo._

_Aquella persona le pidió acompañarlo en su viaje, pero el ladrón se negó. El hombre le rogaba para que cambiara de opinión, pero el ladrón no cedió. Dejó a aquel hombre en aquel lugar y se fue._

_Llegó a un bosque muy frondoso, lleno de vegetación y animales. Se apoyó en un árbol de corteza con manchas ocres para descansar. Cuando su vista comenzó a ser borrosa, el ladrón no se sentía cansado en absoluto, pero al momento de sentarse un mareo lo atacó. Comenzó a sentirse mal, sus manos y pies comenzaron a adormecerse, no podía levantarse de aquel lugar. Una voz lo salvó de la inconsciencia. Allí estaba otra vez aquel hombre sonriente, con una cara de preocupación al ver al ladrón en aquel estado, sacó un frasco de su bolso y le dio a beber aquel extraño líquido. No se resistió, porque no podía hacerlo. Sintió cómo su cuerpo comenzó a reaccionar de nuevo. Se levantó y miró al preocupado hombre. Acababa de salvarlo._

_El ladrón le susurro un pequeño gracias y aceptó viajar con él. A medida que fueron explorando conoció más a aquel hombre, le gustaba preparar medicinas y ayudar a la gente que lo necesitará._

_Al principio era muy molesto viajar con el hombre medicina, ya que a ojos del ladrón no dejaba de hablar y preguntar por la vida del él._

_Un día, el ladrón lo abandonó mientras él atendía un paciente, el hombre medicina no se dio cuenta de inmediato, hasta que terminó de atender a su paciente. El ladrón salió del pueblo, ya llevaba la mitad del camino hacia el siguiente pueblo, cuándo se dio cuenta que se sentía muy solitario. Intentó dejar de pensar en ello para seguir su camino, pero no pudo avanzar más que unos pasos. Sus puños se apretaron con molestia, extrañaba aquella odiosa voz. Dio media vuelta y retorno a la ciudad._

_Allí en la salida del pueblo, estaba el boticario sentado en el suelo con la cabeza gacha. El pecho del ladrón latió dolorosamente. Aquella escena no le agradó. Se acercó al boticario y le tocó levemente el hombro. El boticario levantó su mirada y sonrió al ver al ladrón de vuelta. Traía consigo un par de hierbas que había encontrado en el camino. Se las entregó al hombre, quien felizmente se lanzó a abrazarlo. Intentó quitar aquellos brazos de su cuerpo, aquella sensación estaba de vuelta otra vez, pero con mayor intensidad. Uno, dos, tres latidos rápidos, que llegaban a resonar en sus oídos. Un intenso calor subía por su vientre y se alojaba en su rostro. Eran sensaciones desagradables para él, pero qué hacían sentir vivo._

_Así continuaron con su viaje, el ladrón comenzó a mirar con otros ojos a aquel sonriente hombre medicina. Cada vez que le sonreía, sentía calidez, les estaba devolviendo aquello que le habían arrebatado injustamente._

_Aunque el temor de que lo usarán, no desaparecía._

_Sin darse cuenta, comenzó a sonreír, pequeñas sonrisas que se le escapaban cuando bromeaba con el boticario. Comenzó a acercarse más al hombre medicina, pequeños roces de manos, pequeñas caricias, pequeños gestos que los hacían sentir bien._

_Cada vez que podía, se acercaba lo suficiente para sentir aquel delicioso aroma que emanaba el boticario. Una mezcla de hierbas y tierra húmeda._

_Un día, toda la confianza y calidez, fue reemplazada por temor._

_Acababan de llegar a un pueblo cerca del desierto, con muchos mercaderes. Allí el ladrón se encontró con algo desagradable._

_No esperaba encontrarse con aquel hombre que lo había lastimado, que le había arrebatado lo poco que tenía. Sintió temor, mucho temor, recordando por todo lo que pasó._

_El hombre sonriente se dio cuenta que el ladrón se sentía incómodo por la presencia de aquel hombre. No entendía por que, pero no le agradaba para nada cómo temblaba el ladrón ante aquel hombre._

_Sin querer supo el motivo de su miedo, aquel hombre se burló frente al ladrón y le contó todo lo que había hecho con él. Un fuego corrió por sus venas con gran impotencia._

_El ladrón temblaba, le había contado al boticario todo, como lo humilló, cómo jugó con él, como lo desecho. Tenía miedo, miedo de que boticario lo mirara de la misma manera que lo hizo aquel hombre. Y lo abandonará._

_No podía levantar su cabeza ante aquel pensamiento, no quería mirar a la cara al hombre medicina. No podía._

_Un fuerte estruendo hizo que saliera de sus pensamientos. Levantó su rostro y se sorprendió. El hombre sonriente, aquel hombre que siempre sonreía a pesar de todo, estaba furioso. Acababa de golpear en la mandíbula a aquel hombre que había arruinado su vida. Mientras gritaba que no lo merecía._

_Sus ojos brillaron, volvieron a la vida con aquella acción. Estaba seguro que había visto un par de alas blancas salir de la espalda del boticario._

_Los dioses se habían apiadado de su infortunio. Y le habían enviado un ángel guardián, con una maravillosa sonrisa._

_El sujeto con la mandíbula rota se alejó asustado de aquel lugar. El boticario se dio media vuelta y se acercó al ladrón que estaba sentado de rodillas en el piso._

_Lo abrazó y acarició su cabeza. El ladrón rompió en llanto, un llanto que se reprimió por mucho tiempo. Y abrazó con desesperación al hombre medicina._

_Con aquel golpe, había disipado todos sus temores, podía ver el mundo con otros ojos gracias a aquel ángel que había llegado a su vida._

_Aquel ángel que olía a medicina y tierra húmeda. Aquél ángel que le había devuelto su razón de vivir"._

"_Es una historia muy linda_". Decía una pequeña peli castaña.

_"¿Te gustó?"._ Preguntaba un joven peliblanco.

La pequeña respondió moviendo su cabeza en señal de aprobación. _"bien, es hora de dormir". _

_"¡Sii!"._ La niña se acomodó en su cama lista para dormir, cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió lentamente, dejando ver a un joven peli rubio entrar en la habitación.

_"Therion, te agradezco mucho que cuidaras de Nina mientras ayudaba a Zeph". _Decía alfyn mientras juntaba sus manos en señal de disculpa.

_"No hay problema"._ Respondió sin interés mientras se levantaba de la silla.

_"¡Alfyn!, el señor Therion me contó una historia muy linda" _. Comentaba emocionada Nina.

_"¿Oh? ¿Y de qué trataba?"._ Preguntaba con mucho interés.

_"¡De un ladrón y un ángel sonriente que preparaba medicinas!"_. Decía feliz

Alfyn sorprendido miró a Therion, quién solo escondió su cara con su bufanda. Alfyn sonrió enormemente.

_"Creo que ya es hora de descansar, vamos Therion, dejemos a Nina dormir"_. Decía el boticario. _"buenas noches Nina"._

_"Buenas noches_". Se despidió Therion también mientras salía de la habitación.

_"Muy buenas noches, muchas gracias por la historia señor Therion"._ Sonreía Nina.

Salieron de la habitación, bajaron la escalera y se despidieron de Zeph. Se dirigieron al hogar de Alfyn para descansar.

_"Así que ¿cómo era la historia esa?"._ Decía interesado en boticario mientras se sentaba en la cama.

_"Calla y duerme_". Respondía avergonzado. Mientras se quitaba la ropa para dormir. _"¿como me pagaras este favor?". "tú sabes muy bien que no me gustan mucho los niños"._ Observaba a Alfyn con esa mirada felina característica de él.

_"A Nina le agradas mucho, y creo que tu también le tienes cariño"_. Alfyn lo atrajo contra su cuerpo y lo abrazó.

Therion comenzó a jugar con el cabello desordenado de Alfyn. _"¿que tal si te pago así?"_. Alfyn lo besó, un beso cargado de sentimientos.

_"Un pago bastante pobre, no es suficiente solo con eso"_. Se burló el ladrón. Lo agarró de las mejillas y besó más profundamente. Se sentó sobre el regazo del rubio enrollando sus piernas alrededor de las caderas del boticario.

Alfyn lo siguió, aumentando la intensidad de las caricias y besos.

Así estuvieron toda la noche, disfrutando, jadeando y amandose.

Entregando ese cariño que tanto necesitaban el uno del otro. Amandose como siempre desearon.

Fin.


End file.
